


Shoelaces

by discountsatanism



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Drabble, Gen, apparently a drabble is exactly 100 words, warren reflects on his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountsatanism/pseuds/discountsatanism
Summary: Warren is two when he climbs his first garden fence.





	

Warren is two when he climbs his first garden fence.

Warren is five when he steals ten dollars and gum from the store.

Warren is eight when he stops doing homework in English.  

Warren is twelve when he starts standing dramatically on tables.

Warren is fourteen when he accidentally burns down a shed.

Warren is seventeen when he starts fights over alien languages.

Warren is twenty when he goes on his first mission.

Warren is twenty-three when he nearly dies over shoelaces.

Warren is twenty-six when he meets tiny Seth Sorenson.

Warren is twenty-eight when he accidentally calls him ‘son’.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: a drabble is exactly 100 words!!! no more no less!!!!  
> me: interesting  
> i didn't have the energy to write 1,000 words so you get exactly 100 no more no less  
> also i don't remember warren's canon Time Spent As Comatose Albino so i just remembered that one time when warren was like "wait it's been YEARS" and said "....three?"  
> also to be clear the language warren now writes his papers in is in fact klingon


End file.
